the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa's Sweet 16
Lisa's Sweet 16 is the 32nd episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: The Next Generation Synopsis: Lisa celebrates her 16th birthday in this flash forward episode. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * David Miller * Darcy Homandollar * Foop Cosma * Goldie Goldenglow * Lexie Lewis * Dylan Cornheiser * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lucas Watterson * Marcus Watterson * Mike Smith * Gus Wilde * Lindsey Sweetwater * Winston Milbourne * Roxanne Waters * Alfred McAllister * Lily Loud Transcript: 10 years later on June 5th, it's Lisa's 16th birthday. Lisa was at school handing out invitations to her birthday party. She handed an invitation to David. Lisa: David, come to my sweet 16! It won't be the same without you. David: I wouldn't miss it. She began to hand an invitation to Darcy, but pulled it away. Lisa: Oooo... I WISH I could invite you, Darcy... but... Darcy started to look sad. Lisa: Ah, what the heck? Darcy, you're invited. Darcy: I knew I was. Darcy hugged Lisa, to her shock. Lisa pushed Darcy away. Lisa: Okay. That's all. Darcy: And I'll bring the giraffe ice sculpture! Lisa: No, Darcy. Wait- Darcy already left. Lisa noticed Foop and Goldie strolling by. Lisa: Foop! Goldie! Think you could make it to my sweet 16? Lisa handed Foop and Goldie two invitations. Foop: I'd be glad to make it. My mom's cooking dinner tonight. I'm sure there'll be great treats to fill me up BEFORE my mom fills my stomach with what she calls hot dogs... Goldie: And if Foop's coming, I'm coming too. Isn't that right, Foopie? Goldie booped Foop's nose. Foop: That is absolutely right, my Goldenglow goddess! Foop and Goldie hugged and left holding hands. Lexie and Dylan went up to Lisa. Lisa: What do you two want? Lexie: An invitation to your sweet 16, silly! Dylan: Yeah! And maybe we could do that old slow dance together... Lisa: Ew, Dylan. No. And Lexie, no way would I invite you to my own sweet 16. It has to be PERFECT. It has to be what I tell my kids about when THEY turn 16! Lexie: Like you'll have kids, Lisa. Get real. Dylan: Unless it's with me. Lisa shuddered. Lisa: No! Gross! Get out of here. Both of you! Lexie and Dylan left. Lexie: I know she wants us... ~ ~ ~ During lunch, Lisa was on her way to her usual table with David when Lola and Lana stopped her. Lisa: What do you two want? Lola: You forgot to invite some people to your sweet 16. Lisa: No I didn't. Lola: Oh really? What about Lindsey? And Winston? And Alfred? And Roxanne? Lana: And Lucas? Marcus? Mike? Gus? Lisa: No way will I invite any of your brain dead friends to MY sweet 16! That's just ludicrous. Lola: Oh, please? Lana: Yeah. We'd do anything for you!! Lisa: Anything, you say? Lisa smirked. Lisa: Okay. Deal. But don't let Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus harass my friends, Lana. And Lola, don't let your airheady beauty pageant snobs anywhere NEAR my friends. You get your own little corners away from my party. Lola: Ugh. Fine. Lana: Whatever, Lis. Lola and Lana left. Lisa: Oh great. I have a feeling they WON'T listen to me... ~ ~ ~ After school, Lisa was setting up the house for her sweet 16. Lily came in. Lily: I figured you could use some help. Lisa: And what gave you that idea? Lily: Look, Mom and Dad aren't home tonight. Lisa: So? Lily: I just thought you'd know. I mean, they usually are there for EVERYONE's birthdays. Lisa: They were there this morning! They gave me a brand new car...which I will use after I get my new license next week. Lily: Whatever. Can I help anyways? Lisa: Sure. Grab a few streamers and put some in the kitchen. Lily: Okay, okay. Lily grabbed a few handfuls of streamers and left. The doorbell rang. Lisa opened it. It was David. Lisa: David! The party hasn't started yet. David: I know. I just thought you could use some help making this party the talk of the school. Lisa: Okay. What do you got? David: Well... David held up a basket full of platters of sushi. David: When Robert and Riley heard you were turning 16, they prepared this for you all day. Lisa: Sushi! That could be the snack for the party guests! Thanks, David! David: Don't thank me. Thank Robert and Riley. Lisa: Of course I will. After the celebration! David smiled and headed to the dining room. ~ ~ ~ The party already started. Foop and Goldie showed up and Darcy showed up...with the giraffe ice sculpture. Lisa noticed this. Lisa: Darcy, are you serious? Darcy: WHAT!? I thought this place could use a little pizzazz! Lisa: You know where it would go GREAT at? Darcy: No! Where? Lisa: Oh, you know... Lisa smirked and dragged the giraffe ice sculpture to the backyard. Darcy: But wait! It would melt there! Lisa already left. ~ ~ ~ The party was picking up more momentum. Lola and Lana's friends showed up. Lisa: Ah, yes. Lindsey, Winston, Roxanne, Alfred...You're in this corner... Lisa pointed to an empty corner by the stairs just near her parents' room. Lindsey: You've got to be serious, Lisa. Winston: Yeah. We came to see Lola. Roxanne: And I heard there were going to be facials! Alfred: And massages! Lisa: No, no, no! No massages and NO facials. Please! Lisa left. Winston: Well. Someone's in a mood. Lindsey: Tell me about it. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Lisa was straightening out Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus. Lisa: Man, I would love to call the police on you four hooligans...BUT Lana wanted me to invite you...Sooo... Lucas: Cut to the chase, Lisa. Do you want us here? Marcus: Or don't you? Mike: We could just leave any moment... Gus: But maybe we won't... Lucas noticed that Lindsey and Roxanne were in another corner. Lucas: Looks like the babes just showed up for us! Gotta go, Lisa. Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus left and headed to the corner Lindsey and Roxanne were at. Lisa: Oh no. This will be a disaster... Lexie and Dylan entered. Lisa: And I spoke too soon... Lexie and Dylan went up to Lisa. Lexie: So, think you can get away with not inviting us, eh? Lisa: Well, Lexie. I was just about to- Lexie: Save it, Lisa. Dylan: And I guess that slow dance is off. You are NOT who I thought you were... Lisa: Of course I'm not. Also, David's my date for this evening. David overheard. David: You mean it? I mean, I was a little harsh to you last week, but...wow... Lisa: Yep! You're one of a kind. Lisa kissed David as Dylan looked very jealous. Dylan: Okay, I'm out. Dylan left. Lisa: And Lexie, you won't mess with me. Not on my birthday. Lexie grumbled and left. ~ ~ ~ The party almost came to a close. Everyone was crowded around Lisa in front of a big cake with 16 candles. David: Make a wish, Lisa. Lisa thought long and hard. The only wish she had was to lead a fulfilling life with her friends and her siblings not bugging her at all. Lisa blew out the candles. Lisa: This has been a wonderful year. David: I'll say. Let's dance! Lisa and David went on the dance floor (which was the living room) and started dancing. Foop and Goldie, Roxanne and Alfred, and Lola and Winston also started dancing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3